The Day The Castle Crumbled
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: After BOFA, Thorin, Fili, and Kili are buried, and Bilbo is leaving Erebor. Of course, not without a finale visit. Oneshot, Soft Thorin x Bilbo. Rated M to be safe (Don't know why but what the hell)


**The poem used in this is called The Day The Castle Crumbled and it was written by a friend of mine, all right to it go to her. I don't not own The Hobbit and own none of its characters. Don't forget to review after reading. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A frezzing breeze rolls across this empty feild. The sky has never seemed so dull and so grey. I knew the rain would be coming soon, and with this cold and hollowness turn to snow, but I couldnt bring myself to leave you. From the start I stayed by your side through life, I couldnt possibly leave you now, in death.

_The day the castle crumbled _

_Oh what a shame it was! _

_A disaster that left the storm god humbled. _

_The day our towers came crumbling down, _

_Watching as the drawbridge snapped,_

_And on the ground you left your crown, _

_I knew from there that I was trapped._

I should never have taken the stone that I knew you held so dear. It was my fault to believe that us, your family, your friends, I were more important to you that it. I'll never forget the look of betrayl in your eyes as you dangled me over the side of Erebor. Deep down in my heart, I wonder if you really would have dropped me.

Once they revealed the stone in their hands, I had broken everything between us. The friendship and mutal respect that caused our love to bloom was thrown to the wind by my hand. I wonder if you and the boys would have survived had I not done it. My mind says that nothing could have saved you, but this cold whole in my heart saying this is my fault is louder.

_Off you ran, _

_Where did you go?_

_You galloping away as only you can,_

_As you left me all on my own. _

_And in your fading footsteps I swear the flowers dried, _

_Like they were telling me I should have known. _

_So alone in my tower, I cried._

Often Gandalf asked me of this depression that has over taken me. I wish somethimes that I could tell him, but I would never blacken your memory like that. You wouldnt have wanted a soul to know about us, none of them would have accepted us. I wonder from time to time if you ever fully excepted us two. I doubt it, I doubt you loved me back, so I keep silent for you.

I cant sleep most nights. All that ever comes to my mind is your face, bloodied by war and paled by death. Oh how a contrast it was to before, when that very same face was red, thrown into the fires of passion on stary nights at Beorns house. The warmth of your face and your body against mine, all to different from stiff coldness you are now. Your eyes alight, full of lust, passion, hope and love, now long replaced by a blank dullness and the rememnece of betrayl, sorrow, and fear as you released your finale breath.

_Calling for you, _

_"It's time to come home!" _

_And your voice called back, across the sky so blue, _

_"There is no home, the kingdom is gone!" _

_Your words were like winter, distant and cold, _

_Another day, another dawn, _

_I clung to my hope with nothing to hold_

I wish I could go back in time. I would go back to that moment, that moment of purity and joy as we laid together in the warmth of Beorns gardens. I would pull myself from watching you rest, I would tell him to memorize your every feature, your sent, the way you look upon him with undying love and wonder. I would tell him to hold on as tight as he can to those moments of dullness and silence, as well as those excitment and joy, for he will one day never see them again. What I would give to simply trace the lines on your palms, hear the soft snores of your peaceful slumber, see the amused glint in your eyes as you scold Fili and Kili of acting childish.

Childish. My god they were but only children. Children who followed you blindly as wide eyed wonderers and hopeful pure hearts. The very same children that fell aside you as restless warriors in a seemingly hopeless battle. But then again, how many others were there that fell like they did? We may never know, will we. You all, you twelve wonderous dwaves, were mearly children. All broken and hardened by life at its worst and war.

_So I promise you, to this day,_

_Amongst the ruins,_

_I keep your crown locked safely away, _

_For only you can rule with me. _

_My heart waits for you, hurting me so, _

_Hoping that the truth you will one day see, _

_That this is the one who will not let you go._

I wont be here much longer my love. I will not defile your halls with my presence, no matter what the others say. When we buried you, we laid out Orcrist and the stone upon your chest. Unknown until last moment, I placed your crown upon your limp head. A few suggested afterward that it was unfit to take the crown when another was to wear it, but many agreed that the crown was only to belong upon you. I knew you would want them.

Dain commands your kindom now. He is not the worst, but he is nothing in comparison. I find I am unable to stay as others call him king in your halls. I know it is disrespectful, but I am also unable to address him as king. He seems to understand, but I know he is most excited to see me take my leave.

Only one heart rules over me now. There is forever only one hero whom I can call King and this is you. I envy your heart as of this moment, for while it doesnt beat, it also doesnt feel this excruciating pain like mine is now.

I wonder from time to time if you before you left this world, if you realized the truth. I only ever had the best of intentisons. I love you with all my heart and it breaks at the sight of you stone amoungst the boys. I will never forget you, I will never stop loving you. I cant comprehend the idea of my heart ever letting you go. And while I know it is impossible, I will always await the day that I see your face once again.

"Are you ready Bilbo?" Bofur asks as he and the others immerge from nowhere.

My bags are packed and I am to leave. This is my finale goodbye old friend. I nod my head, yet am unable to move away or take my eyes of of the words in scribed on your feels like hours more, yet all too soon, that I take a step from you. My world shatters and crumbles around me in that single movement. Tears stream freely down my face once again as I watch the ground beneath me, hoping you will amerge. You dont, and so in a choked, quite cry, I say my finale words.

"Goodbye Thorin Oakenshiled."

_I love you._


End file.
